Time Healed the Wounds
by Fantasy-Writers
Summary: How can Tyson be sure that Kai survive this time? This is the Bladebreakers story of how they dealed with a disaster in their own ways...


Time Healed the Wounds

Ok, my fic, just read and review…. Oh, it's going to be a few chapters long, this story…

Chapter One

"Hilaryyyy… I'm hungryyy!" Tyson moaned, he had been doing this for the past fifteen minutes. Max elbowed him as Hilary faced them with a death glare.

"Can you _please_ shut up with that moaning? Some people are trying to sleep here!" Rei called from the couch he was lying on.

"You are?" asked Tyson.

"Hell no! Now shut up!" Tyson blinked confusedly, before Hilary rapped him hard on the top of his head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Ouch! Hilary! You're so meannnn! My stomach really hurts from hunger!" Tyson groaned, clutching his stomach.

"But we had lunch twenty minutes ago!" Hilary informed him.

"Yeah Tyson, that stomach of your is probably suffering from indigestion, looking back on how much you ate…" Kai spoke up from the corner,_ his hair falling onto his face in a nice way,_ thought Hilary.

_Thud!_

"Owwwwwww! My head! I hit it on the couch…" Tyson had somehow rolled backwards banging his head onto the couch that Rei was lying on, now reading the newspaper that Hilary had recently whacked Tyson with.

"With a head as large as yours, it's not hard not to…" Kai murmured his voice sounded really annoyed, and he kept fidgeting, picking up books flicking through them before chucking them away. "I'm going out…" He stood up and stretched walking down the hallway.

"You can't go out without a coat! It's raining!" Hilary ran after Kai, protesting. This was true, Kai was only wearing his blue pants, sleeveless black shirt and trademark white scarf. He turned around,

"I'll be back soon, I promise…" Then he opened the door quickly and slid into the darkness of the pouring rain. Hilary closed the door with a sigh and trudged back to where Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei were all sitting.

"He is so stubborn! He'll catch a cold in this weather!" Hilary looked sadly out the window.

"Ooooh, _someone_ has the hots for the Ice King!" Tyson mocked, Max giggled hyperactively, scooping out a handful of M&Ms from a bowl.

"It's not very likely he'll get sick Hilary, he's been through worse conditions," Kenny muttered typing, furiously onto his laptop. His face got grimmer and darker by the minute.

"What's up Kenny? You look like someone who's heard the news a murderer is out!" Tyson snorted, then covered his mouth, looking at Kenny with horrified eyes, "There _is _a murderer out, isn't there?" Max shivered, Rei nonchalantly turned a page of the newspaper, apparently taking Tyson a fool.

"It's _worse_ news than that Tyson, Boris has been released from prison!" They all gasped.

&&&&&&&&&

Kai strolled through the rain, he had no idea where he was going. Dranzer kept him reasonably warm in the cold weather, glowing in his pocket. He didn't care where he went, at least no one was out, that was a relief.

He just had to escape from those idiots. They _could _have been training but no, Tyson had formed a protest against- 'Big Meanies who make us work too hard.' So the team had stayed inside instead.

He felt so angry, he stormed off into a park, a few idiotic ducks were there paddling in the stream, even though the weather was horrible. The small park consisted of the pond two swings and a metal slide. Kai ignored all of these and stood there enjoying the rain on his face then-

A flash of red. Was it a trick of light? Kai wondered, he stepped cautiously forward, letting his guard down ever so slightly then- _pain._ It pierced red hot into his stomach, he yelled. "Hehehe… I always knew you were weak, you're so pathetic…" Boris stepped out of the shadows pulling the knife (which he had thrown) out of Kai's stomach.

"Boris!" Kai's eyes widened slightly, "But- but you… you were in-"

"In _prison_? Did you honestly think they could keep me there?" He laughed harshly. Kai faintly heard someone call his name. "Well looks like your little friends are here! Farewell young Kai." Boris punched Kai across the face, he felt his lip split, blood splattered from the wound in his stomach as he hit the ground.

"KAI!" Hilary ran up to him, "Why are you… No! No, Kai!" She dropped on all fours next to him, "No… no this isn't happening…" she gasped, she pulled off her sweater, trying to mop up all the blood.

"It's… too late…" Kai whispered, blood staining his teeth. He could make out the blurry shapes of Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny. "Too late…"

"No! You are not going to die! You can't! You can't leave me!" Hilary sobbed.

"Oh god!" Rei gasped when he saw all the blood. "Give me your phone Hilary!" She obeyed this quickly throwing it to him. And he dialled quickly with shaking fingers, the hospital.

"I'm sorry…" Kai whispered. "I'm… sorry… so sorry…" Darkness was beginning to take over, he wanted, he needed to stay awake, but he couldn't. It was all fading away, the screams, the pain, all fading…

"Kai!" Hilary screamed, "Don't sleep! Stay awake!" But nothing would wake him…

&&&&&&

Rei paced around the hospital waiting room. _Let him be all right…_ Hilary sat on one of the plastic orange hospital chairs, her hands were clutched together, so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Sitting next to her, with his arm around her, Tyson was trying to convince her Kai was all right, he would pull through, like he always did. "He'll be his usual cranky self soon, you'll see…" Tyson muttered.

Max, however, was a different story, sitting there, a vacant space in his eyes. Watching… watching… Kenny was the only one acting, well half normal at least. Typing away on his computer, but he still refused to talk.

Every time someone moved, the Bladebreakers, minus Kai, would jump, looking up hopefully. Then finally,_ finally, _ after what seemed hours, a woman doctor walked up to them.

"You're the Bladebreakers, right?" She asked softly, "Your friend… Your friend, Kai Hiwatari, he died of blood loss, I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do…"

&&&&&

Ok I suck at Tragedy, well I suck at all types of writing but, review please anyway…


End file.
